The invention relates to building construction systems and more particulary a protective shield for preventing a wall panel fastener from entering a utility service opening in a metallic wall stud.
Modern building construction systems commonly utilize metal framing members. For example, a typical wall stud is of roll-formed sheet steel and has a c-shaped or channel cross-section including a pair of legs which are connected in spaced apart relation by an integral web. The legs of the wall stud define wall panel supporting faces to which wall panels are fastened in spaced apart relation to define a space which may accommodate thermal and noise insulation and utility services such as piping or electrical wires. In order to permit routing of these utility services between the wall panels, it is known to provide a utility service opening in the web of the wall stud. The wall panels are typically attached to the face of the wall stud by self-drilling type screws which have an integral drill point on the tip which will penetrate first the wall panel and then the sheet steel of the leg of the wall stud.
A disadvantage of the aforedescribed building construction system is that a self-drilling screw which has the capability of penetrating the wall panel and the sheet steel leg of the wall stud is also capable of penetrating a utility service such as piping or electrical wires. When the wall panel is juxtaposed to the wall panel supporting face provided by the leg of the wall stud, the presence of utility service is of course concealed from view so that the construction mechanic may be chance insert a self-drilling screw in alignment with the utility service opening. It is accordingly not uncommon for piping or wiring to be penetrated by the self-drilling screw. Such penetration of the utility service poses a threat to the safety of the construction mechanic as well as rendering the utility service defective and necessitating costly removal of the wall panel and repair or replacement of the utility service.